Mutual funds were developed to give less affluent people the benefits of diversification and access to the expertise of sophisticated asset managers. Index funds emerged with the promise of much reduced transactions costs, and improved tax efficiency. The tax efficiency arises from the fact that index funds trade infrequently, giving individual investors the power to decide when to take gains and losses. Notwithstanding substantial academic evidence that index fund returns exceed the long-term performance of the vast majority of managed funds, a very large percentage of retail equity assets are still invested in managed funds.
Virtually all retail equity investments are based directly or indirectly on specific portfolios of stock. Consumers own stocks directly, and mutual funds invariably pass-through (after deduction of fees) investment returns of stocks bought for the fund. This pass-through structure is very capital efficient for asset managers. Mutual fund investors buy shares in specific assets that are protected by trustees/custodians. So long as the manager does not abuse his or her fiduciary obligations, the sole claim of investors is against pledged assets. Investors do not expect to be protected by the balance sheet of fund managers. Though the mutual fund industry has produced very good returns for fund managers, there is reason for concern that individual investors have fared far less well.
One investment vehicle that has exploded in popularity during the early 2000's is the so-called “hedge fund.” While the term is applied broadly, and sometimes indiscriminately, the term “hedge funds” generally refers to private investment limited partnership vehicles run by managers who are compensated primarily based on performance, rather than based on fixed fees or a fixed percentage of the assets under their management. Often, hedge fund managers have a personal stake in the assets. Typically, the hedge fund manager is a general partner in the partnership and, the investors are limited partners. Typically, the strategy is set out in and governed by the partnership agreement created for the fund.
Unlike conventional funds (like mutual funds) which are limited to a single asset type (e.g., equities), hedge funds may broadly utilize various asset types and various strategies for managing those asset types. The asset types may include equities, bonds, currencies, precious metals, commodities, and so forth. The investment instruments may include conventional stock purchase, options, futures, and the like. The strategies may include long positions, short positions, hedging, leverage, derivatives, arbitrage and the like, and combinations of the aforementioned.
The point of hedges is that the assets and the strategies are selected by the fund manager according to any appropriate mix—a mix that will change as economic conditions change—to achieve good absolute returns. The concept of absolute returns is key in hedge fund theory. This is because the goal is not to outperform any particular market or index, but the goal is to provide a good absolute return irrespective of any particular market or index. This makes sense because the hedge fund may reallocate its assets, instruments, and strategies to avoid the downturns or limitations of any particular market or index.
Generally, hedge funds will compensate their managers based on a portion of profits, such as quarterly or annually. Fees of 15% or 30% of profits (so-called “performance fee”) are not uncommon. A fee for fund management expenses (so-called “management fee”) is typically charged to cover the manager's expenses, typically about 1-3% of the funds invested. To the extent the fund manager has a personal stake in the funds, he is compensated in that regard as well for any growth. Therefore, the other key aspect of hedge funds that distinguishes them from conventional investment vehicles is the incentive-based compensation for the manager. This is in contrast to conventional brokerages which are compensated based on transaction fees unrelated to performance. Thus, hedge funds eliminate the motivation to “churn.”
The investment strategies charted by hedge fund managers vary greatly. Although the name “hedge funds” suggests that they employ hedging strategies, this is not always the case. Those that employ hedging may use risk mitigation strategies by selecting an element of the market (e.g., it could be a sector such as telecommunications, or it could be the entire market), and then designing their investment strategy to invest in that element of the market while minimizing risk from investment cycles. For example, a hedge fund manager whose fund is based on utility stocks may broadly purchase equities in that sector, while also acquiring “put” options to sell should that sector slump.
The goal of many hedge funds is to have a zero “beta” relative to the broader equities market. In other words, the hedge fund's performance is preferably unrelated to the market's performance, i.e., it is “market neutral.” This can be accomplished in various fashions. One common strategy is so-called “pairs trading,” where the fund's manager seeks to buy and sell equities in pairs, the buy being for a relatively undervalued stock (relative to the rest of that sector) and the sell being for a relatively overvalued stock. Implementation of hedging using such strategies not only favors the investors in those hedge funds, but the overall market benefits by becoming more liquid as a result of the capture of the spread in the market.
Another characteristic of hedge funds is that they are usually private (largely unregulated by the SEC) and, therefore, cannot advertise. Members (investors) must be accredited and the number of investors generally cannot exceed ninety-nine. Generally, an accredited investor must have a net worth greater than $1 million and/or an annual income exceeding $200,000. These limitations limit participation in hedge funds to a relatively small body of fairly affluent investors. As a result, the typical investors in hedge funds are accredited individuals, institutions, endowments, fund-of-funds, family offices, and pensions.
Another investment concept that has found popularity in recent years is the so-called “fund-of-funds.” A fund-of-hedge funds may be a fund, such as a mutual fund, that invests in hedge funds. Or a fund-of-funds may be a fund that holds several classes of assets, such as stocks and bonds. Generally, the fund-of-funds interests are issued as shares that correlate to the underlying assets. Generally, a fund-of-funds is run by a manager who can be viewed as managing the managers associated with the underlying funds.
Fund-of-funds are often implemented as a means to invest in multiple hedge funds. Because of their high minimums and other restrictions, the average investor cannot invest in multiple hedge funds. A fund-of-funds, however, can be set up that invests in various hedge funds without requiring a substantial investment for each investor. The manager of the fund-of-funds, therefore, can diversify risk among the multiple managers of the underlying hedge funds. Generally, fund-of-funds managers select the funds to diversify strategy, although not always. For example, a strategy specific fund-of-funds might be a fund of market neutral funds that only invests in market neutral funds.
Much of the money entering the hedge fund market has been invested via portfolios of many hedge funds selected by an experienced asset manager, i.e., the fund-of-funds instrument discussed above. These fund-of-funds offer investors experienced management and diversification across many different hedge fund strategies. Though the fund-of-funds impose an additional layer of expenses, market volatility can be damped significantly. It is believed that institutions own 80% of fund-of-funds assets.
For a large institution wishing to enter the fund-of-funds business, there are several options for entering the fund-of-funds market. First, the fund-of-funds capability could be built internally. For example, in the case of a large bank, the accounting and back office functionality is already available. Large banks have good track records in hedge fund performance, although this performance may not be established with third parties. Therefore, while a bank might be able to effectively market its track record to “retail” (smaller investors), large institutional investors are more likely to choose managers with more experience. Another potential drawback to this approach is that developing a track record satisfactory to institutions can take years.
Another option to enter the fund-of-funds market would be to partner with a recognized fund manager. This approach may be effective for capturing retail business. In this case, a bank may earn the distribution premium, retain the assets, and limit its initial costs/risks. However, this partnering approach may not be effective with institutional investors because they can go directly to the fund-of-funds managers. In the eyes of institutional investors, a bank may not be adding sufficient value in this scenario to justify the added costs.
Yet another option would be to simply buy a fund-of-funds business. However, prices are currently very high. For example, recent prices for fund-of-funds typically amount to 10% of assets. Only exceptional continued growth will justify such high prices.
Some mutual funds advertise that they focus on tax efficiency. Usually, this means that they try to reduce turnover, and invest for longer term. While generally benefiting long-term investors, this strategy does not avoid the tax pass-through risk for short-term investors. In addition, placing any constraint on trading means that the manager cannot optimize his cash returns.
At substantial cost, Fidelity recently announced it would enable its mutual fund shareholders greater ability to manage their taxes, by permitting them to sell specific shares previously purchased. While of potential value to a minority of investors, of greater moment to most investors is the unpredictable pass-through to shareholders of gains and losses recognized by mutual funds as fund managers trade'securities.
Other drawbacks may also be present.